paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Sagacity
Name: Sagacity Physical Age: 28 True Age: 130 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Elements & Ranks: Mind 2 Shade 1 Power: Mind - Sagacity, over the course of her century of life, has learned to duplicate her own image. She can make up to three duplicates of herself, and each can be set to "do" a certain action (though no actual action is done, since they are not material things, just images). If she wishes to do this separation, it takes a lot of concentration on Sagacity's part. However, the duplicates also have a default mode, in which they copy whatever Sagacity herself is doing at the time. Depending on how tired she is, Sagacity can maintain these duplicates in default mode for a fairly long time. Shade - Sagacity has also unlocked the one skill her rival has not been able to master: she can call the shadows in an area to act as a shadow servants. These servants are not material, and cannot attack or defend her in any way. They remain on the plane in which they were taken. However, they CAN be used as spies, going places that Sagacity's eyes and ears cannot. Sagacity controls this power by way of her own shadow, who acts as middle-woman to the two worlds. It is because of this power that Sagacity is often seen with more than one shadow at her feet. This power is limited to speaking to and with shadows, asking them to do as she says. They usually comply willingly, but Sagacity has not developed a means by which to force them to do her bidding. She simply asks nicely and they usually listen. Weapon: Sagacity's weapon is simple. It is a 6 foot bo staff made of strong light-weight silver metal. Sagacity was trained in this weapon even before she was reborn, so she saw no use in learning something new. It is a weapon that has served her well for the past century. With the increased frequency in which Sagacity has run into her rival, she has become very good at spinning her staff to deflect airborne attacks. Summon: Sagacity's summon is a caribou named Jedark. He is a brown and white male bull, around 350 lbs and 80 inches in length. His shoulder height is about 50 inches, and he has large antlers which he displays with pride; an intimidation fact that he likes to exploit to distract Sagacity's enemies. Jedark is large enough for Sagacity to use as a mount, and he is known for his fast running speed (up to 75 km/h). Jedark, though a very proud summon, is also wise in his words. He gives council to those who are willing to listen, and loves speaking with new people and learning new information. Much like Sagacity, he is clever and quick witted, and as loyal to his mistress as any summon could be. He is very attuned at looking into the consequences of actions not yet taken. History: Sagacity's human name was Amber. She lived in Brimhall since her birth, and was the daughter of a middle class fisherman. She grew up just as any other young girl would, learning to sew, knit, weave baskets, cook food, and a large variety of other skills. However, each new skill never satisfied her. She always wanted to know more, to learn more. At the age of 10, she'd learned everything her mother could teach her, but she still wanted to know more. Eventually, she convinced her father to take her out with him in their family boat. He feared for her safety, but each time she went out, she learned more about the boat, the fish, and the sea. Her love for the sea grew, and eventually, at age 18, the family had saved enough money to buy a larger boat, and she became her father's second mate. She didn't have any male siblings, and her skills were beyond any hired hand her father could've employed, so she was the logical choice, even if a lady wasn't really supposed to do such things. Despite her mother's complaints, Amber went out each day with her father to fish, returning each night with more stories to tell. However, even this was not enough for Amber. After years at sea, she began to be able to predict things, just by looking at aspects before her. She brought rain coats when the sun shone, only to use it hours later when it rained, and she hoisted in the lines not minutes before the boat got tossed heavy and the lines would've snapped. She's learned all there was to learn, and she longed for more once again. This yearning found it's relief as she was walking home one day from the docks. The sun was just setting on the horizon, and a group of men her age were working on weapons training at the town armoury. As they walked by, Amber caught site of this, and was entranced. Straying mid-sentence, she strode up to the fence and watched. The flow of the movement, the grace and power of the motion, it was just like the sea. Unpredictable, fluid and yet powerful. Her father stopped, knowing full well what she was thinking. She had a glint in her eyes when she knew what she wanted to learn next, and her father had long ago learned not to bother trying to convince her otherwise. Once she saw something, she'd stop at nothing until she learned it all. So not a few days later, Amber was out in the training field, a heavy wooden bo staff in hand. She'd never held one before, and the first day, she got a severe beating. The smithy believed in learning by fighting, and she had no idea how to do that. Yet. When she came home the first day, bruises and bloody nosed, her mother had taken her in her arms, yelling angrily at her father for putting this torture on her. They'd argued for hours, Amber defending her choice, her mother trying to change her mind, and her father simply trying to avoid the topic all together. And yet despite all this, Amber returned the next day to the armoury. The second day, she came home equally bruised and bloody, but explained how she'd managed to get some hits in that day. And each subsequent day, her stories got more and more advanced, her bruises less and less apparent, until eventually she didn't come home with any anymore. This went on for 6 more years, and Amber's skill grew with weapons. She learned other weapons too, but the bo staff always remained her favourite, and not even the smithy himself could land a hit on her with it. Her parents were so happy with her growing skill. However, there eventually came a day when Amber came to a decision. She loved her town and her parents very much, but she wanted to get out and see the world, to learn more than the town could offer her. So, after much discussion with her parents, she packed up her bags, and left Brimhall for bigger things. Amber wandered for a few weeks, her skills in fishing, food preparation and combat coming in handy throughout the trip. But, despite her wanderings, Amber eventually ended up in Foldran, where she rented a small apartment above a store. She began doing weaving and knitting for the shopkeeper, and on her days off, she explored the town, meeting all the different people, all of whom had tons of skills to offer her. She learned to knit blankets not long before winter set in, how to chop down trees for the stove, and even how to craft a boat just as the fishing season began. Amber spent 4 years living this way in Foldran. But one faithful day would change her life forever... It was dark night, and Amber decided to meet her newest friends at the tavern for a drink. She'd met mostly girls in Foldran, and her friends had decided it was time Amber met some men. "You're not a girl anymore Amber, you're a woman! Women date men, it's how it works!" She'd refused at first, wanting nothing to do with the pig-headed she'd met before. But her friends convinced her otherwise, so she went out. Amber walked into the tavern, spotting her friends at a corner table, waving her over. But as she'd walked over, she'd noticed someone strange sitting at the counter. A strange woman, with long black hair, a tight red dress, and a perfectly proportioned body, sat at the barcounter, speaking with the bartender. He seemed afraid of her, but as Amber walked by, she caught the end of their conversation: "...Oh come on George, you know that you can't resist me." The sound of this woman's voice made chills flow through Amber's body. But they weren't fearful chills, not all of them; some were lustful. Desire. Faint, but present. Amber frowned and shook the feeling loose, continuing to join her friends at the table. She greeted them with a smile and sat down, nearly forgetting about the strange woman. But as the night dragged on, Amber found herself ignoring the men she was being introduced to, her eyes constantly passing over the woman in the red dress. She couldn't shake this woman from her mind, and something gnawed at her like a dog at a bone. Finally, their drinks were empty, and Amber excused herself to grab them another round. "It's on me, for all your help tonight," she'd said as she'd left her friends, making her way to the counter. Moving to stand beside the woman, Amber asked the bartender for another round. The woman didn't even look at Amber; she stared off as if in another world, focusing on the wall behind the counter. Amber felt a pain inside her at being ignored, and she coughed quietly. The woman shook her head slightly and looked over at Amber. Her bright blue eyes met Amber's, and she almost melted inside. Her legs began to feel like jelly, and she found it hard to stand up. The woman clearly noticed the change, because she smiled. "Yes my dear, what can I do for you?" the woman said, pulling the chair beside her out and patting it with a soft hand. Amber sat down without thinking, and introduced herself. "Amber, it is my pleasure to meet you, my name is Clare, though you," at this the woman put a hand on Amber's shoulder. Her touch sent shivers of pleasure down Amber's spin, "you can call me Salacity." At the back of her mind, Amber began to panic. Salacity? She'd heard that name before, but she couldn't figure out where. Wherever it had been, it wasn't a name spoken with much liking. Salacity was an...an.... But as Salacity touched her shoulder again, these thoughts faded out of Amber's mind, and she began to speak. They struck up conversation, and as the night went on, Amber found that her friends no longer mattered to her, not right now. She wanted to be with this woman, to stay and learn everything about her. Amber sensed that there was much more to her than met the eyes, and it fascinated her. But as the night grew late, Salacity finally frowned. They hadn't spoken for a few moments, and Amber was getting worried. She didn't want to leave, and she certainly didn't want Salacity to leave. Not with so much still to learn. "Well, I suppose I ought to leave now, my home is very far away and it will take me many hours to get home.." Salacity said finally, finishing the final sips of her drink before getting up. But Amber was there, quicker than lighting. "You could..come stay with me if you wanted." What was she doing? Inviting a complete stranger to her house to stay for the night? A woman no less. She wasn't sexist or anything, but the people here didn't appreciate people who...loved the same sex. Was that it?! Was she in love with this woman? It didn't seem possible, but she couldn't let her go. She had feelings, feelings she'd never felt before. And she needed to satisfy them. By any means necessary. Salacity smiled, but shook her head. "No, I couldn't possibly impose on you." But Amber grabbed Salacity's hand and moved to the door, making for home. She didn't know why or what she was doing, but she couldn't resist. Friends, barkeep, men, all were gone from her mind. At least, until the morning sun rose... When Amber awoke in the morning, she felt tired, unrested. She felt as if she'd been drained, and as she sat up, she saw Salacity putting on her boots at the door. "Good bye Amber." Salacity opened the door and was gone with a click. Amber panicked, jumping out of bed to stop her, but realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. What had happened? What had she done?! Running to her closet, she quickly threw on a shirt and pants, running out the door. Her staff lay by the doorframe, just at arms reach, but Amber didn't bother. She wasn't going to need it, Salacity would return. She just knew it. But she didn't. And as the day passed into night, Amber roamed the forest searching. She yelled, she cried. But her love did not come back. And as the cold set in, and her mind lost it's way, Amber was consumed by the night, dead. Unexpectedly however, Amber awakened the next day. Opening her eyes, she stared into the eyes of a strange animal. It looked down at her, and snorted. "So you're finally awake are you? Go figures you'd sleep the day away! Get up already!" Amber tried to rise up but pain and stiffness overtook her and she fell back down. What had happened? "Come on, let's go, I'll help you. You have many questions, but do not fear, I will be your light in the darkness." Amber looked up again at the strange animal. Was it talking to her? She must've smashed her head and was delusional. That had to be it. "You are not delusional, and I am very real." She heard the voice inside her head and she looked around, confusion beginning to overcome her. She heard a sigh from the strange animal, and felt her body being lifted. She was put on the strange animal's back, and together they rode to her home. There, she learned of what she'd become, who Jedark was, who Purity was, and who had caused all this trouble. "Salacity is a sin of the worst kind, and you were fooled by her powers." Jedark shook his head, but smiled. "But thanks to her, you now have powers of your own. And with me by your side, we can explore the world and learn everything!" Amber frowned, feeling the weight of her new...condition. It was all so..heavy. "So then...if I am an Immortal, what is MY name?" She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it. But here she was, speaking to a legendary summon, a spirit of the Immortals. Was she dreaming? "You are Sagacity, mistress of forethought and master of many skills!" Amber looked up at Jedark and smiled, if only faintly. She was a Virtue, thanks the goddesses. "But if this is true, I cannot stay here...right?" Jedark shook his head, and Amber frowned. She had to leave it all behind... "Alright then...lead me to Purity...Jedark." And they left, together, staff in hand. Appearance: Sagacity shows very little concern for her appearance. Most of the time, Sagacity lets her long brown hair flow as it will, though sometimes she pulls it back into a less cumbersome ponytail. Her dark green eyes show much regret in the life she lost, and her tanned skin shows many years of walking and travelling. Her clothes are often made for travelling, tans and dark colours, though she does own some long dress bottoms and blouses. Sagacity has found that she was never the frilly or formal type. Sagacity has a tattoo of a small heart with the letters A and S within. These mark the names of her parents, who are now passed on. Behaviour: Sagacity is a traveller, enjoying both time to herself and time with others. When she meets someone new she is very intent on learning anything they can offer her, and she's very friendly. She is cautious around those who appear to be trying to use her (learned from her past), but those who help her will find that she is more than willing to help them in the future. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Mind Category:Shade